Angels have wicked schemes
by NacaMichio
Summary: What if Arthur and Gwen are sent to the future where technology and magic are the same? In 2030 knights are all the rage. Better summary inside
1. Into the Portal

**I do not own Merlin or any characters therof...**

**What if Arthur and Gwen are momentarily sent to the future, with no memory, where time, space, magic and technology are all the same. A time where Midevil jousts and sword fights are daily activity in the floating clear arena. In 2030 Knights are all the rage.**

Arthur pulled Gwen into a deep kiss. He knew no one would see but at that point he didn't care. He was about to ride into what looked like a horizontal tornado. The wind picked up as they parted and he pressed his forhead to hers.

"No matter what happens, I love you." He pulled away and started to pull his hand away from her but she held tight.

"Wait, Arthur, Let me come with you!" She shrieked. She feared she would never see him again. She grabbed him by the chest and pulled him into another kiss. Arthur pulled away and then pulled her up onto the horse with one swift motion.

"Arthur! Don't do this! Uther is mad! This will be your death!" Merlin ran up to them and grabbed Arthur's boot," Gwen! Not you too!"

"Merlin... I must. " Arthur sighed, "Let go."

"Please." Merlin pressed his head to Arthur's boot.

"That thing took Morgana."

"Morgana created that thing!" Merlin shouted.

"Do you have any proof?" Arthur sighed. He wanted to believe Merlin.

"No. No, I don't."

"Then I'm sorry." Suddenly he spirred the horse on and it ran into the funnel. Arthur Shielded his eyes with one hand. Gwen turned in her seat and hid her face in his chest, hugging his arm.

Merlin watched them until the tornado vanished. He stood there in shock and his knees buckled. He couldn't believe Morgana had succeeded.


	2. Waking Up

Arthur opened his eyes and stared at the hospital ceiling. The Electrical lights above him burned his eyes. Suddenly a beautiful blonde woman leaned over him," Arthur! You're awake."

"What year is it?"

"2030. That knight must have knocked you pretty hard."

"Yes. I dreamed I was Prince Arthur of the old stories. "

"The one your mother named you after? In that story she used to read to you every night when you were younger. She knew what you would somday become. So how is your head?"

"Even though you can't see the ground of the arena, it still hurts. Funny thing though. It felt so real, like I had grown up a prince."

"Silly thing, Concussions. Where is my cell phone. I hear it going off." The blonde started to move away as she took her cell phone out. Arthur knew all these strange things as if he had read them in a book but this didn't feel right.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I know you but i'm not sure who you are..." Arthur smiled.

"My name is Morgan. I'm your girlfriend." She turned, her blonde curls bouncing as she turned to leave. He watched her leave then a beautiful girl with black curls pass his window. She turned and looked in the window then smiled in a shyy way and looked away. Arthur watched her be lead away by a man.

"Who were you looking at like that?" Morgan asked, coming back into the room.

"Uh, no one." Arthur cleared his throat and sat up.

"Oh, Gwen. She's had an eye for you for ages. You would want nothing more than to impress her but you get on eachothers nerves so bad."

"But I thought..."

"Oh, you really have forgotten haven't you?" She grinned.

"What?"

"I'm not your girlfriend. We have been friends for a long time and we live in the dorm together. That's all. You really like Gwen. Come on. They say we can go. You need to start training for the tournament next week." She helped him out of the bed and then walked into a big box. He jumped when the doors moved on thier own.

"What the...?"

"That concussion really worked you over. I told you to duck but who listens to me? I told you that his main attack was the hilt of his blade. That's the only part that can do any real damage. The should make it a foul if someone does that. It's just the way, it's just an elevator. Come on." The door opened and they stepped out and down the hall.

The black car pulled up quietly,"What is this?"

"A cadillac. Get in." She forced him into the car. The Car was huge on the inside, almost large enough for him to lay down in.

Gwen watched Arthur get into his nice black car and sighed. Kristen took her arm," Come, sister. We must go. Arthur can wait for another time."

"What? I Have no clue what you are talking about." Gwen sat in thier silver car and waited for her sister to drive them away.

"You know, he is the son of the richest man in the country. He can't even look at you, or any woman, for even a second. Especially now that he has reached the top of the Kights Relm Game. He is the best, and his player knows how to handle him. They work so well with eachother. He's had the same player for three years now. Plus I think he's gay."

"He's so not!"

"Three years with that player who calls himself Merlin? That doesn't sound gay to you? Merlin and Arthur? It's crazy."

"Jsut because you think gay men are hot does not mean they are gay." Gwen smiled at her older sister.

"You make me sick. Nothing with that 'Knight' could be hot. Let's get home so we can see who wins the match and has to go against him in the final round. I thought Arthur wouldn't make it through the Melee but when that other knight used the hilt of his blade that made him so mad he almost killed him with his helmet. "

"How did I get hurt? Why was I in the hospital again?"

"Because you fell over your dishes in the kitchen when they said, 'Arthur is being taken to the hospital with massive brain hemorrage.' and you hit your head."

"No really, Did I?" They drove for a few miles then the dash beeped," What was that!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Wow, That concussion must have hurt you pretty bad. We just got some mail. Open the folder." Gwen pressed a button and a screen popped up in front of her. She read it and her heart sank.

"Kristen, I've been accepted into the games..."

"What? Read it aloud!"

"Dear Gwenevere, you have been accepted into the Knight's Relm Game. You will have a player and will be a decever of the Player Merlin. You will be a damsel in distress but really one of his tests. Your player will get further instructions on the play of this character as will you. To keep this realistic you will be chained in a dragon's chember. Player Merlin will save you and you will follow his avatar in his adventures. You will not be allowed to disguss the game outside of the game or you will disqualify yourself and the player Merlin as well as your own player, The Lady Morgana. You will be played half the time and you will be on your own half the time. Thank you, Knight's Relm Administration.

Disclaimer: Any harm done to you as a pawn that is within the regulations of the game is not liable to the company. Any assosiation with other parties having to do with the game will have no consequense on your characters chosen side. Ignorance of the rules is no excuse for them not being followed. It is the Pawn and players responsibility to know the rules. You must pretend to not have a player. No one is to know otherwise under section 23 of the rule book as goes for every player."

"Oh, Gwen! You get to be a princess! They want you to have a romantic relationship with Arthur!" Kristen shrieked," Wait 'till Tristen hears!" Tristen was Kristen's twin brother.

"But I have to decieve him! Oh no. I'm not like that!" Gwen covered her face.

"But your player is. They choose what side your on and your rank. Demsel in distress is code name for princess in trouble. Haven't you read any of this. Most of the time after these games there are parties and if you're pawn or player you get invited. Arthur will be there, and want to get to know the real you." Kristen smiled excitedly.

"That's great. Really. I'm happy. I just don't like the idea of him getting hurt..."

Arthur lifted the metal hilt up. In his living room his father had paid to set up a holoreal screener so he could rehearse for the Games. He had asked Morgan why he barely knew his father. He was at work or lived at the mansion. Arthur hadn't lived at the mansion since he started the games when he was 16. he was now 18. All the time before that he was too busy training for the games that his father was rarely around during his knew the reality. He had to win the game or his father would think he was a failure. Maybe that was why he had moved out. He couldn't remember.

On the end of his hilt a holoreal bradsword glowed. It looked like a real sword and felt like one if you were hit by it. It was really just light. It hurt to be hit but it never did nay more damage than bruised ribs. The game didn't want death to the new players. He swung the sword in a loop and an arch then spun fast as if he was a batter hitting a home run, spinning almost all the way around. He stopped a centemeter before hitting Morgan in the throat.

"What are you doing, Morgan? This thing does hurt!"

"You have more control than that. I forgot that you might have forgotten how to use your music player. On the wall over there, you casn choose a song. Go ahead. I'll be in my room." She turned and walked the fifteen feet across the expanse of the living room. The table and couch had been moved up against the white wall in the back of the room. The fish tank cast a soft blue across the room as Arthur pressed the indicated button. All the oldies popped up, Use sombody by Kings of Leon, Show me the meaning by Backstreet boys. He loved the classics.

He went through his main warm ups and then turned on the Holoreal Soldier that fought back. He knew this, he could feel it in his bones and very soul. The only thing missing was the maiden watching him, then he remembered Gwen and a Kiss from his dream. He sighed then felt a piercing pain in his chest bringing him back to the ground. He had been stabbed in the chest. He fell to the ground in imense pain.

"Do you surrender?" The Holoreal asked. The good thing about this game was you could die, and it hurt as bad as the actual death, but you could keep fighting and didn't actually die. He had been hit with worse. He hit the holoreal's blade away and stood up. He had 200 lives left in the next round which he had accumulated in the earlier rounds and would gain even more as he went along the next week. He just had to be able to bare the pain.


	3. The Fight is On

**Read and Review If you want Gwen to live! I'm not sure how I want this story to end but it may end a few chapters early if no one's really interested. LOL I'm kidding! Reviews don't change the story they just make me work faster! Thanks to all my readers! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AT ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Arthur stood still in the makeshift forest. The first stage was a maze then an arena would lift up from the ground level and Arthur would fight a dragon. He could see the crowd in the seats above him. They could watch him go through the maze from above. He watched a glass room drop over him. This was where he changed into his game clothes. These were period apropriate for the knight's relm. A red cloth shirt that hung loose around his sleeves, neck and a leather vest and brown cloth pants.

The glass room lifted off of him and women dressed like fairys walked up and put a crown on his head. A screen seemed to appear in front of his left eye. Words begun to scroll across it. Mostly rules and regulations that he already knew by memory. The red letters finished scrolling and suddenly green letters came across. They were his player.

_Arthur, you ready?_

"Personal message:Merlin !" Arthur shouted. This muted his microphone so he could talk to Merlin without others knowing what he was saying," Yeah. Been ready."

_How's your head? They hit you pretty hard. We thought we lost ya._

" It's fine." Arthur smiled. He could read Merlin's words but not another soul knew what Merlin was saying. That was a goods thing since somtimes during free play, when Merlin was supposed to take control of Arthur, He let Arthur fight on his own. They had gained enough trust that Merlin didn't worry about Arthur loosing.

_Well it's time to go save us some princessness._

"How old are you? Twelve?"

_Yeah. Let's go. Now I can help you a little during the maze, we got a cheat code in the last round that will let me overdrive StrongPlay and also FreePlay. You have to trust me._

"Only if you trust me. Personal Message off." He rolled his shoulders and took out his holoSword. There were going to be attackers in the maze. He was supposed to do it by himself but Merlin had legal cheat codes.

Red words scrolled across the screen. **All rules and regulations must be upheld as stated in the BOOK. Any deviation from this will cause penalty or character death. Any injuries obtained within the regulations are not liable to Knight's Relm and it's administration. **

**Ready...**

**Set...**

**Go!**

Arthur burst forword and into the maze. Merlin's words scrolled on the screen for him to follow as the first turn aprouched.

_There is a patturn to this maze. It's a mathmatical equation. I'm figuring it out as we speak. Turn left then right imediatly._

"Alright. Open Chat." Red words reading open chat scrolled across as he made the turns," Who else is out there?"

Blue words scrolled across the screen,"_**Hey Arthur! It's Lancelot. What level are you on?"**_

_TURN RIGHT, ARTHUR!_

"Sorry." Arthur turned right and then ducked as he almost ran into a tree limb," Level Ninety Three!"

_**"I'm on Ninety Two. When will I ever catch up to you? Your awesome man, and I heard you got the player, Merlin?"**_

"Can't talk about it. Anyway, party after this."

_Take a left and duck asap then jump but leave your head down. _

Arthur did as he was told and almost didn't jump high enough over the HoloSword at his feet.

"Well, Lance, I have to go. About to level up."

_**"You almost at the boss? I'll let you go."**_

_Three right turns and six left then just go left and right over and over. I'll tell you wehn the pattern. Run, Arthur. The rest is timed._

"If I run I'll be too tired to fight the dragon."

_RUN!_

Arthur gritted his teeth. He and Merlin never really agreed but they both were always right and if they weren't they admitted it and were able to recover. Suddenly his arm exploded in pain. He looked down at the HoloArrow was imbedded in his right arm.

"Merlin!"

_Every time we heal you it takes a life. We can't afford youlosing any lives. Can't you just deal with the pain. Three more turns._

"Fine." Arthur ran around the corner as the holoarrow disapeared. When he rounded the corner he saw two women tied to trees infront of him. Red words started to scroll.

**Two women are set before you. **

**One can only tell the truth the other only but lies.**

**This is the riddle of the two doors... **

**Choose the fair of heart.**

**You must ask one question of one of the two and then choose the fair of heart, the one who does not lie. Choose wisely. This is FreePlay and StrongPlay. Go.**

"Merlin! Hurry! Don't cheat!" Arthur started to investigate the two. One he recognised from the hospital a week ago. She had a oretty purple dress that went down to her ankles and her black curles cascaded down around her shoulders. The other was tall and pale, her gold dress and straight flaming red hair paled her out even worse.

_The truth of a lie is a lie, and a lie of the truth is also a lie. Ask either one what the other would say if you asked which was Fair. The one who tells the truth would point to the bad woman, the person who always lieswould point to the bad one as well, so obviously the other door is good. Understand?_

"Personal Message: Merlin!" Arthur shouted,"So I ask either one what the other would say if I asked which girl was not the fair of heart?"

_Yes. Just like that! Rehearse it!_

"What would she say if I asked her ' which of you is not the fair of heart?"

_Perfect. Say it just like that!_

"Personal message off!" he walked over to the girl he knew and leaned down to her face. She was a good bit shorter than him, unlike the redhead. He liked that.

"Hello, Sir Knight."

"Hello. What would she say if I asked her wich of you is not the fair of heart?" He whispered in her ear. She smiled and since her hands were tied she just glanced over at the other girl," Ah!" He smiled and turned his holosword on. He held her head forword and sliced the ropes off of her. She fell into him and he wrapped his free arm around her," This girl is the true of heart! I choose her!"

**You have chosen the Lady Gwenevere! She is the fair of heart and now will aid you in your quest. She carries extra life and equipment you earn on your struggles!** A loud voice said over an intercom so that the crowd above could hear what it was saying,** Pawn Arthur Penn and Player Merlin will advance to level Ninety Four as reward! **

The crowd burst into applause and Arthur held his sword up painfully. He knew his next task would be against the Dragon.

_Don't get too cocky now. We still have to deal with the Dragon. He's a tough player. He worked his way up to level Ninety Three in three events. He is now on level Ninety Seven. He is going to be hard to beat._

"I know." He sighed and smiled at Gwenevere who smiled back," Is that your real name?"

"No, just Gwen."

"Well, just Gwen, I hope you enjoy the rest of the game." He looked up at the crowd," I am Ready for the Arena!"


	4. The Arena

**Sorry for the long wait. I had reeeeeeeaaaaaallly bad writers block. hope you still like it and want to read it.**

**I do not own Merlin.**

"The arena!" Gwen shrieked.

"Yes. I do it after every challenge. It's the main point of the Knight's Relm. It's the reason I was promoted from knight to Crown Prince. I gain Fifty lives if I win."

"But you lose one hundred if you lose." She frowned. He kissed her cheek.

"I don't lose." He stepped on the green square and four large football field size glass walls and a cieling rose up and encased him then rose up to the crowd level. The glass was so clean and large that arthur felt slight vertigo every time he walked on it.

**You will have a few minutes to orient yourself then the Arena will begin.** A clock apeared and started to count down. He started spinning and arching his sword in his warm ups. He pressed a button on his crown and music started to play in his ears so only he could hear. He started his warm ups as Merlin started to give him advice.

_Remember our first move is always armor then the second is shield spell. Those last through most of the encounter. We never have to put Armor on again if we put it on before we have damage. The shield will stay on for about half the time so we won't loose hit points. Try to not actually lose lives. Understand?_

Arthur nodded and continued his warm ups. A red blinking light alerted him," Open Chat." Purple words scrolled across the screen, occassionally cut off by green ones from Merlin.

_**This is Lady Gwenevere. To accept chat say,' Accept'**_

_Do not get distracted. You can chat but pay attention to your time, continue your warm ups and read my comments as well._

"Accept!" Arthur shouted," So Gwen, any helpful hints?"

_**Hello, Arthur. For some reason I thought you may want to wear this for good luck. **_Red letters scrolled across **To accept gift say, 'Accept'**

"Accept." He looked up to see a purple hankerchief lower to him. He took it and tied it to his upper arm," Thank you Gwen."

_**You are most bravely. The Dragon has been known for having cheat codes not achieved on the game so watch for them. Most of them are freezing charms that are set out of his turn.**_

_That is true, Arthur. Watch for his cheat codes. Your times almost up._

"Thank you both. Close chat. Merlin, still there?"

_Yes. Good luck._

There was a loud buzzer and as the words scrolled in red across his screen they were read over the intercom.

**The Arena Battle is about to begin. This will be FreePlay: the play of the player. You will have 100 hit points per life, 10 will be reduced each hit. If you choose armor it will be 5 per hit and a turn will be taken. A shield charm can only hold for 3 turns and will take a turn away. If you need pain reliever it will take a rules and regulations must be upheld as stated in the BOOK. Any deviation from this will cause penalty or character death. Any injuries obtained within the regulations are not liable to Knight's Relm and it's administration**

"What! StrongPlay! This is me! This is my play! Where I'm best! You cant do this!" Arthur shouted. He was alright with Merlin comtrolling him during relays and obstical courses and even horseback or jousting. The Arena was his match!

_It's alright! I can overright it when we need. Please, do not freak out. _

"Fine!"

**Ready...**

**Set...**

**Go! **Merlin took complete control of Arthur's movement. He couldn't even scratch his nose. It was like being a puppet on strings. They had three options on his screen.

**Attack...Armor...Shield**

"Do not choose Armor! We don't need it! I can do this! It will take a turn."

_We have to, Arthur! _Armor flashed red and the room from earlier lowered so no one could watch the fairies dress him in his armor. He snarled and growled but could do nothing. The room raised and the Dragon apeared in front of him, a football field away. HoloFire burst forword and hit him hard. He gasped and Merlin covered his face because he knew it had to hurt. Tears welled up in Arthur's eyes.

**Attack...Armor...Shield**

"Please, Merlin. I could end this in ten attacks. Give me the chance!" Shield flashed red. Shield would make it hurt less. The dragon chose to attack and Arthur fell over backwords. He lay on the ground panting. He could feel Merlin trying to make him get up but his body wouldn't. The more Merlin tried the more his body ached.

_Arthur?_

"Give me a minute."

**Heal... Get Up... **The options Flashed in his eyes. He knew if he had one good push he could keep going. He flipped his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Choose, 'Get Up'." Arthur Sighed. They chose it and Arthur finally stood up. He could hear the roar in the crowd. this was what kept him going through the pain. He looked below and saw Gwen below.

**Attack...Armor...Shield**

Finally he saw Attack flash. He felt control back in his arms. Merlin's cheat code had worked. He would be able to attack the Dragon on his own. He ran forword.

_The Dragon's heart is on the RIGHT, not the left!_

He aimed for the left then feinted to the right and stabbed. He saw the Dragon's life bar reflected in the floor below. His attack, since it was highly acruate had taken twenty points instead of ten. He moved back to his place on the arena and waited.

The Dragon's claw stretched out and hit him, Throwin him into one of the glass walls then Gravity shifted and he fell to the roof. His next move would have to be upside down. the crowd would be watching them perform upside down but they would feel rightside up.

Arthur lifted himself up," Time for another code, Merlin."

**Attack...Armor...Shield**

Attack flashed and then his HoloSword changed form to be longer and Gold inlaid inscription read, 'Excaliber' which they had won the code for from the Lady of the Lake challenge. He ran forword, slid under the Dragon's belly and hit the Dragon's heart again. Excaliber pierced and he saw the bar go down twenty more points.

_Only sixty points left! and we only lost ten! You can do this Arthur, See?_

Suddenly the Dragon's fire turned blue and swirled torward him. He didn't have time to duck. The flames hit him in the chest, hard. He spun in the air and landed on the floor face down.

_Gravity shift!_

Arthur jumped up and did a backflip. As he did the gravity shifted and he landed on his feet. The Dragon was not so lucky and landed on it's back, taking ten points away.

"How much did that last attack take?"

_With the Armor, only ten. Would have been twenty._

"Yeah. Got any more tricks?"

**Attack...Armor...Shield**

_A Spell. Give me a second. Words will scroll across your screen. Kneel on your left knee and stab your HoloSword into the ground and repeat them._

_**Astha unum ofatha renin! Grena toocantha trenin!**_

"Astha unum ofatha renin! Grena toocantha trenin!" He shouted. As he stabbed the ground he felt it reverberate through the Arena then a blue cylinder of flame covered the Dragon. It's screeches were horrid as it fell to the ground. The flames dissapeared and the Dragon did not stir.

**The Dragon has chosen forfiet and can not get back up. The victor Pawn Arthur Penn and Player Merlin! Kneel as the Arena is lowered and proceed to medical services.**

Arthur lifted his sword," WooHoo!" He shouted. When the arena opened all the way Gwen ran to him and hugged him around the neck,"Guess this good luck charm of yours works."

A gurney was brought out and he was put on it to be taken to the medical wing to be examined. He thumbs uped the crowd with the hand that Gwen was not holding then he kissed her hand. This was going to be an amazing year.

**Done with this chapter! finnaly! Agonizing I know! With finals and new term and new classes and new friends and not so much time for watching Merlin I lost track of the story line. Thanks for the many reviews! Love them. Sorry for how long it took.**


End file.
